Sammy- Their Glue
by goofyduxs777
Summary: They were without him. Without: Sammy. But something wasn't right; it may have been a slight feeling of hope or complete stupidity. Even though they were hurting, if there was any chance, they would take it. For better or for worse, he was their glue and they will get Sammy back.
1. Prelude

**Hey, so I was watching the new episode of Dance Academy and I realised the show is so different without Sammy. This is a short prelude to the story. I have little to no experience in dancing, so if you have any ideas, that would be brilliant. The chapters are pretty short. **

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Dance Academy, Sammy would definately still be there. The characters might be slightly OC. So if you don't like something, please just review or inbox me about it. **

* * *

_**Sammy- Their Glue  
**_Chapter 1: Prelude

It was just another stormy night. Rain falls as the tears symbolizes another day without him. Without a great dancer, a man, and a best friend; Sammy Lieberman, pronounced _dead_ on the way to hospital. He left them with so many questions and what ifs. What if he didn't leave Tara a voice mail? What if Christian told him he should practice instead of going for a run? Was it really wrong place, wrong time or was there a more twisted story behind the tragic passing of a future principal dancer? To find the answers we begin where it ends and thus making a new beginning. The story collects future moments between the friends Sammy would have had for the rest of his life. There was Christian his first best guy friend, the main man and a confidant, Kat his trusty sidekick and true best friend, Abigail his first and last love, Tara another of his best friends and the one whom he shared many great life changing moments with, Ollie his third relationship and first Ollie, Ben the complete package, loyal, trustworthy and good friend and even troubled Grace who was ultimately a friend.

These strong willed dancers, will ultimately, learn the truth. But the past sometimes was too hard to comprehended, with a lonely heart and a lack of closure Abigail distances herself away from everyone and everything. Even ballet. She's believed it to be real, too real. Crying all day and all night until one day the tears ceased. She just wanted the glue and the hope. But it's the closure she needs. It was a closure they all needed. To think they would grow up with Sammy, travel the world with Sammy. If there was a chance, they would take it. For better or for worse, he was their glue.


	2. The Aftermath

The first joy in the world is a beginning. It is good to be alive because living is beginning, always, for every moment. When this sensation is lacking- as when one is in prison, or ill, or when living has become a habit—one might as well be dead. A journey of a thousand miles began with a single step. Like a dance, a tribute to a fallen. For the one, who no longer flies with the pack; may only be scouring to find a way, back up.

- Tara Webster.

We were here, standing at the funeral for Sammy. Waiting, watching, crying and yet I don't believe- I don't believe he's left. When Aunty Betty died, I cried for hours before I knew what had happened. Even when I found my first Kangaroo scraped up at the side of the road, I was incapable of speech for weeks. But now, in this moment, I don't believe it. I feel a complete numbness, the feeling I felt when I left my parents back at the farm. I saw Kat beside me looking blankly to the sky, her whole world seemed crushed and I knew, I should be feeling that way and even when I held her hand for comfort; she glanced at me for a slight second as if criticising me, before turning her attention back to a suspected empty grave.

Of course, no one else knew. I myself entirely believed he- Sammy was laying peacefully in there until a few subtle clues were bought to my attention. Sammy's family seemingly devastated to a brief glance, looked more uncomfortable and tense, especially when I stared down at young Ari. The coffin, which was carried, was too light, too easy to carry. Even Sammy, the lightest of all boys in the academy, could not be that light. When his favourite pair of ballet shoes was placed on top by Miss Raine, a hollow sound resonated. And while Ollie carefully placed his own cardigan on top of the coffin before it was buried, I knew something seriously messed up was going on.

So we left the funeral, and I was the only one who didn't glance back, not once. I guess, that makes me a horrible friend. But I couldn't shake the feeling. I'm Tara Webster emotional train wreck. I cry with an instinct, when I know something's happened or when I know I've done bad. And yet, here I was dry cheeked, dry eyed with friends beside me, comforting together. And I can't think. I can't speak. I can't possibly imagine. This was his day. But his life was just a memory, now. Were we supposed to accept that, as a possibility? As Christian opened the door to his room, all I had imagined Sammy greeting us all. Watching over at Abigail, hugging Kat and looking meekly at Ollie. It was at that exact moment I realised I had lost my phone. But as the night creeps up, and as soon as the impulse to look for it came over, Tara was asleep, a dreamless sleep, the first she's ever had, before waking up with suspicion riddling her mind.

The morning came too early; too quickly and with a sudden realisation that Abigail was missing. It stirred a panic, inside my stomach, churning. Seeing the second most emotionless person I have ever met, look so devastated, made me want to forget everything and break down with her. And even though, Kat was beside me helping me up, I wondered why Abigail was hit so hard. They had been broken up for over a year now. Kat and I gently stepped outside of Sa- Christians room_. 'Hey T, have you seen Abigail.'_ I shook my head, and Kat suggested searching around the campus, worry etched on her face. I told her to relax before we split up in opposite directions trying to find her.

When we met up again, we didn't talk often, and even when we did something was missing. There was a gap in our friendship. And then all of a sudden we could hear music and a then a cry. _'Why would you partner me with someone so good? I'm not prepared for that. I mean, how could I be when I learned the pas de deux basics with a crap partner. Everyone wants to talk about how amazing he was, but he wasn't! He was indescribably terrible. As a pas de deux partner and as a boyfriend. And then he got his own boyfriend. And then he kissed me! And then he died. I mean, what sort of a person does that?'_

It was the slight second of frightening realization that Abigail really was only a guarded person and this was her most fragile state she's been in. Nevertheless, as we took the final bend we saw Abigail run out of the studio. Her hair was a mess, mascara ran down her cheeks. It was the only second to the most vulnerable state I have ever seen her in. The same feeling was reciprocated when; Kat looked in complete shock as Abigail ran out of the classroom, locking eyes with both of us, like a little child, who had been caught for breaking the rules. It was like a movie, it was a pause in our life to regain control. Before Abigail ran off, with Kat grabbing my arm and dragging me along after her, worry and sadness once again etched on her face.


	3. Conspiracy

Friendship is always a sweet responsibility, never an opportunity. The more you can create that magic bubble, the crazy suspension of disbelief, for a while, the better. Has this world been so kind to you that you should leave with regret? There are better things ahead than any we leave behind. Then reality hits you and you realize the regret and the pain and the heartache for the new, the old and the lost.

_-Kat Karamakov_

When Kat found Abigail crying in the shower, showing true emotion for someone other than herself since they were 13 was a great turning point of the friendship spectrum of Kat and Abigail. Many years ago they were told they would be friends forever. However that changed when a rebellious Kat emerged and a more driven Abigail became further and further apart. Then a few years' later Tara and Sammy came along further pulling them apart. For Kat it was fun, to have new friends but there was always a slight twinge that, maybe, if she was more serious a dancer she would still be friends with the sweeter Abigail she saw glimpses of now and then. Then Sammy had somehow gotten a crush on Abigail, and she felt as if she was being betrayed. _Her best male friend, dating her ex-best friend._ But all Sammy had given her was something she failed to realise; an opportunity.

It was awkward. But it was nice to see both of them happy. Then Abigail had shown up at her illegal Hip Hop class and it was nice to remember why they used to be friends. It made her realise that even with Tara; she still cared what Abigail thought. When Sammy and Abigail had broken up, she was the rock. Though neither admitted, Kat really helped her become a better person. Sammy without knowing had given her hope and his natural sensitivity allowed her to be the most open with him than anyone else. With _him_- gone. She felt a bigger responsibility to help everyone through this. Including his ex-girlfriend.

"Abigail?" Kat waited outside of their dorm room, she didn't know what was going on. "Abigail, let me in."

"Why- So you can l-laugh at me?" Abigail was in full tears. Kat was about to open the door, when she heard yet another heartbreaking sob. But for all purposes she strapped on a smile and walked into the room. Tara left behind.

"Oh! Abigail." Was Kat's first reaction when she saw Abigail lying on the floor with shards of glass from a hideous mirror scattered across from where she stood. "Abigail." There was still no response. Panicked, was an understatement of what she felt for that slight moment. She thought the world had taken away another part of her makeshift family. That was until Abigail sprung up and wrapped her arms around her. It was a bone breaking hug, but nonetheless was soothing for the both of them.

Kat eventually let go of Abigail and forced her into bed, tucking her in, before cleaning up the mess of the sleeping girl. Sammy was a special guy in Abigail's mind and it was those memories that kept Kat going through the tedious task. As soon as she finished she took a slight glance to Abigail and saw she was fast asleep. To say Kat, really wanted to know what happened to _them before_ he died, was an understatement. But she could wait. And with that she tip toed out the door to a sleeping Tara, lying scrunched up in the middle of the hallway. In better circumstances she would have laughed, but she knew what Tara must be dreaming of. It was common with her as well.

Kat poked Tara on the side. "Tara. Wake up." And yet nothing. Not a stir, not a shove. She was immersed in the dream. "Tara, class is about to start in, 5 minutes ago." Stillness and nothing changed, after a few futile attempts. Kat didn't really didn't want to use this one, but she knew it may be the only thing to bring her back. "Tara, Sammy's here." And there it was the jolt the secret word that Kat hadn't used for hours.

"I knew it. I knew he was still here." Tara said pulling on my hand. Glee; written across her face brighter than any human. It was a nice change from all the tired and sad looks she was used to seeing.

"No, T, I was just jok-wait you knew it?" Kat said, scrunching her face up in confusion.

"Sammy. My dream. The Funeral. I mean you really didn't notice." Tara said slowly as if possibly talking to someone illiterate. Kat then carefully placed a hand over Tara's forehead, before declaring her mental. Which Tara promptly slapped away.

"I can't believe no one else noticed. The coffin, the one his father picked up was too light. He picked it up with one hand, without any care for 'Sammy' inside of it. His family they looked so uncomfortable, Kat. He's still alive. I can feel it. That's why I can't cry. I can't, Kat and you know how I'm an emotional train wreck. There are so many little clues and then my dream. Sammy, he was floating there and all of a sudden he fell back to the ground. But he wasn't dead, there was a feint pulse. But a pulse, nonetheless. It was metaphorical. I know it." Tara held onto Kat's arms tightly and then Kat pulled away.

"You're delusional T. I'm not going to be the person; you use to make yourself feel good. I'm not the funny sidekick anymore. I'm Kat Karamakov. And don't you dare use Sammy to get over your guilt of not caring for him. He is- was the greatest. - He's dead. He's gone. The best person in my life is dead." And with that Kat slammed the door back to the room she shared with Abigail. Promptly waking one girl up and another left shocked behind.

**Anyone guess, what will happen next. Whose point of view did you want me to explore next. Ollie, Christian, Ben, Abigail, Ms Raine etc. **

**And please Review even criticism. Thankyou...**


End file.
